vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson Proulx
Tyson Julian Proulx is a former Resistance fighter from the first occupation and current member of the San Francisco Resistance movement. Early History Tyson Proulx was born in Australia on October 18th, 1968. The only child of Captain Hugo Proulx and his wife Maribeth, he was raised on a military base. As he grew up, he not only got to hang out with other kids on base, but with the various military personnel as well. He became exceptionally good at working with cars and trucks, and by his early teens, would usually be found under the hood of another disabled vehicle. The First Occupation Life changed drastically with the appearance of the Visitors. At first, like many, he was enamored by the enigmatic aliens. But soon, the reality became apparent. His mother, a photojournalist, disappeared about seven months after the Visitors arrived. She had been working on a documentary about the Visitors, and many speculated that she photographed something she was not supposed to see. She has been missing since late 1983, and is presumed dead. Tyson, his father, and many of the personnel on the base joined one of the branches of the Australian Resistance. Their group, known as the Devils, were a rarity for the Resistance - well organized and well equipped. They managed to inflict heavy casualties on the Visitors and their operations. However, this came with a cost. Tyson's father was killed in a supply raid just after Tyson's sixteenth birthday. Post War When the war was finally over, Tyson moved from Australia to the United States. Settling in San Diego, California, he put his skills as a mechanic to good use. He found a place to live in an apartment building near the garage he worked at, and got a second job as the building's handyman. It was there that he met Jocelyn Connelly, an aspiring singer who worked at a nearby restaurant. The two started dating, and were married in 1991. The pair moved to Los Angeles a year later, to help with Jocelyn's music career. Unfortunately, Los Angeles proved to be a bad decision. While Tyson had little trouble finding work, Jocelyn's career stalled quickly. The agent she had hired was more interested in her body than her voice, and the pair was soon having an affair. Tyson caught the two in bed one afternoon, and immediately filed for divorce. Jocelyn had little choice but to agree. The two have spoken little since then. With southern California holding bad memories, Tyson moved north. He settled in San Francisco in 1995. He found work at a nearby garage, and also became a handyman once again. When the garage's owner retired in 2000, he left the business to Tyson who has been running it ever since. Tyson had been relatively happy in his new life...until the Visitors returned. Personality Tyson is generally quiet and serious. He has some serious trust issues, especially with the opposite sex. While his trust is difficult to earn, he is a loyal friend once you have it. He can be quite humorous once he lets his guard down...but getting it down is difficult to say the least. He is a hard worker, and expects everyone around him to do their part. He shows little sympathy for slackers, and even less for complainers. While he never actually served in the military, many people believe that he has due to his attention to detail and strictness. Vital Statistics Age: 40 Height: 6'2 Hair: Black Eyes: Hazel Family: *Father - Hugo Proulx (former Australian Air Force Captain, deceased) *Mother - Maribeth Proulx (photojournalist, missing & presumed deceased) *Jocelyn Connelly (ex-wife, status unknown) Distinguishing Marks - None Place of Birth - Sydney, New South Wales, Australia Occupation - Mechanic, maintenance worker Training/Education *Mechanic Skills - Tyson is excellent with cars, trucks, and motorcycles. He has some skills with heavy vehicles, such as buses and semis. *Hand-To-Hand Combat - Tyson has some background in kickboxing (mostly as a form of physical fitness). *Languages - Speaks fluent Spanish and Japanese, passable French. *Handyman Skills - Is good with general repair, some plumbing and electrical. *Weapons Training - Has some training with various firearms (from his days in the Australian Resistance). Still maintains proficiency in handguns. Played by Darrin